


Harriet Potter: Coming of Age

by icanttypeproperly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Powerful Harry, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: (((((Harriet Potter: The Girl who Fucks Slytherins REWRITE)))))Harriet never was allowed to have a normal life, throughout her first few years she never explored and learned about the students at Hogwarts. During her Fourth year, she attempts to have a normal life of love and finding out what she likes. But there seems to be a certain Slytherin that she has her eyes on and will try anything to gain his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved the idea of Harriet going through her last few years and trying to figure out things so I wanted to reattempt to write this. And in a way that would make it more realistic. 
> 
> If you have some time, please comment anything because I was so nervous writing this and even more nervous posting this. Would anyone like me to continue or any suggestions to improve this story?
> 
> Thank you xxx

A loud sequence of beeps jolted Harriet out of her dazed state, her mind seemed blank ever since a few nights ago. His disappointed tone and his sad eyes burned badly. Everyone glaring at her, whispering horrid things about her as she walked past them. The beeping stopped with a loud slam, Lavender must be awake. She held back a snort as she heard a metal thunk and a whispered curse. She heard the soft footsteps as Lavender started grabbing her things to start getting ready.

Harriet turned over to lay on her stomach, she stared too long at the top of her canopy all night. She was starting to see faces in the thick fabric. She started to doze off finally as she heard Parvati stumble out of bed and start her makeup as she silently played Spellbound, an all witches group, that in her words, is very underrated. Harriet sighed deeply as she heard Lavender get out of the shower and start to do her makeup in the bathroom. She jumped a bit when she heard a chair creak and a book being shut, must be Hermione studying for charms. They have a horrid test today and Harriet couldn’t focus on studying right now. She doesn’t necessarily care about protection against fire spells.

“Harriet,” Hermione sighed loudly, she seemed to be quite tired as she yawned loudly into her sweatshirt. “Time to get up.” Another loud sequence of beeps came from her right as Parvati slammed the alarm. Harriet groaned loud enough for her roommates to hear, she smiled as she heard Hermione chuckle softly. She stretched which made her thick blankets pool at her feet. After her hips cracked, she slowly peeled back her curtains to see Hermione staring at her tabletop mirror confused.

Harriet rubbed her tired eyes as she swung her long legs over the side of her bed, “What are you doing ‘mione?” Hermione lightly glared at her for her nickname but the corners of her mouth turned up slightly at her sleepy voice. 

Hermione turned back to her mirror and sighed, “I have no idea what to do with my hair,” She ran her hands through her frizzy hair, “I have to find spells to make it less…” She grabbed a piece of hair and pulled, it snapped back when she let go, “Big.” 

Lavender snorted as she walked back into the room, “Trust me I used to hate my hair when I was younger.”

“What did you do?” Hermione asked as she started to put her large curls into a high ponytail.

Lavender started to slip on her white blouse, “I just couldn’t care anymore, most people in magazines have straight, long hair. There tends to be no diversity in models, muggle or witch.”

Harriet started to put her hair into a bun after she used a spell to clean it, “Yeah, no kidding! No models seem to have scars or tattoos, why is that?”

“Or cellulite,” Parvati added in as she straightened her hair.

“Or stretch marks,” Lavender added, “Even though most girls have at least one of them!”

Parvati scoffed, “And it makes guys think we shouldn’t have them because models don’t”

Lavender chuckled to herself, “You have no idea how many guys are surprised when they see my stretch marks. They act so awkward when they see them also. Like most girls have them?”

Harriet nodded as she finished getting ready by putting her tights on, “I have them, on my hips and chest.” Parvati nodded in agreement, having them also.

Lavender turned to Hermione and pointed at her as she packed her bag for the day, “Hermione, never be ashamed of anything about yourself. If a guy doesn’t like something about you or only likes you when you straighten your hair or wear skirts, he doesn’t deserve you.” Harriet smiled into her hand, she was thrilled the two have started to get along since last year.

Hermione smiled brightly at her confident friend, “Thanks, Lavender.” Lavender smiled back and asked Parvati if she was ready.

Parvati nodded and grabbed her bag, “Yep, Harriet, ‘mione? Are you guys good?” Harriet nodded as she yawned into her hand and Hermione vocally agreed. The Gryffindor girls walked to the Great Hall excitedly except Harriet. Hermione rubbed her back slightly to show her support as Lavender was cursing out anyone who looked at Harriet rudely. Parvati even cursed at some older Gryffindor girl who called Harriet a loser under her breath. 

The girls sat away from the boys in their year since Ron was still glaring at Harriet and Hermione. Harriet sank into her seat and slammed her head down onto the wooden table in defeat.

“What’s wrong?” Lavender asked gently across from her as Hermione piled Harriet’s plate with fruit. 

“Headache,” Harriet croaked out as her forehead throbbed the minute she walked into the room.

“Well eat and drink something, slamming your head down isn’t going to help anything.” Hermione offered as Parvati snorted at her statement. 

Harriet groaned as she lifted her head and started to eat some strawberries on her plate. Some Ravenclaw passed their group and cursed out Harriet which caused Lavender to curse back loudly. Parvati held back her best friend as she started to get out her wand. Hermione glared and quietly whispered a spell to turn her house colors to an awful shade of green and yellow. She even saw Ginny further down the table glare heavily at the girl. Harriet smiled as her chest tightened from knowing her friends didn’t believe that she put her name in. Her eyes started to water at the idea of having such caring and loyal friends.

She felt a painful slap on her arm that held a fruit, “Ow! What? I’m eating-”

“Diggory is coming up to you,” Lavender harshly whispered. Parvati was fixing her hair as she watched the boy come over and Hermione pulled out her wand. Harriet turned to see him standing next to her. Her mouth dropped open a bit as she stared up at him, his beautiful gray eyes lit up when he saw her emerald green doe eyes. His golden hair bounced the candlelight off perfectly. His hair was swept back to show off his tanned skin and deep cheekbones. His pink full lips were stretched into a smile to show off his straight white teeth. His uniform clung to his lean muscles and his tall frame that towered over Harriet even when she was standing. His strong hands were in his pockets as he leaned to the side casually. 

“Good morning Potter,” He nodded as he adjusted the strap of his off the shoulder backpack. 

She blushed very brightly and smiled a lopsided grin, “M-morning Cedric- I mean Diggory!” She squeaked in fear of calling him accidentally by his first name.

He chuckled deeply which melted Harriet’s heart, “No worries! You can call me Cedric if I can call you Harriet?” He smirked while a teasing glint filled his eyes. 

Harriet played with her hands nervously as she nodded, “Of course you can. Um, not to be rude, but why did you come over here?”

His playful look dropped and was replaced with a serious look that made Harriet’s stomach drop, “Yes, I wanted to apologize for my house’s actions these past few days. I apologize for the awful things they have said to your face and behind you back. I know that you had no say in this and I was hoping you would want to help me properly represent Hogwarts in this tournament?”

After a few moments of Harriet not saying anything with wide eyes, Cedric asked worriedly if he said something wrong, “No, no! Of course not! I’m just surprised, how are you so nice to me?”

He laughed and shifted to the other side which made him closer to her, “You are a very kind and courageous girl, it’s impossible to see any hatred within you. I know you had nothing to do with putting your name in, it would be so out of your nature. You are the best thing that has come to Hogwarts in decades, you deserve to equally represent Hogwarts.” 

Harriet’s heart was thumping loudly against her chest as she could feel his body heat through her uniform due to their closeness. “Thank you Diggory, honestly. Thank you very much, that is very sweet of you to say,” She put one of her hands onto her heart as she tried to calm it down.

Cedric smiled at her gently, “I thought it was Cedric now?”

She squeaked in embarrassment and put her hand gently over her mouth, “I’m so sorry,” She giggled out which made him blush lightly, “Cedric, yes. Thank you, I will gladly accept and help represent Hogwarts this year. I hope we can show what Hogwarts can really do.” She smiled up at him which made his heart tighten seeing her slight dimples show. 

“I think we will do a good job together, see you later… Harriet,” He teased which made her let out a nervous giggle.

“See you around… Cedric,” She teased back which made him stumble a bit as he walked away. As he walked away, she saw Cho Chang look a bit sad seeing him so flustered from his conversation with her. Harriet chose to ignore it, not wanting to feel any more guilt. She put her hands on her face to get her face to stop being so red. 

Lavender lifted an eyebrow, “Got a crush… Harriet?” She teased lightly, mocking the two earlier.

“Shut up Brown,” She grumbled as she started to cool down. 

“He has such a big crush on you!” Parvati whispered excitedly to the group as they continued to eat breakfast. “Did you see how much he blushed whenever you said his first name?” Harriet turned to Hermione for help but she was greeted with her middle finger up.

Hermione took notice of Harriet’s slightly offended face, “Oh Merlin no! It’s not for you! It’s for Ron!” She pointed down the table to the red-faced boy who was frowning and stabbing at his breakfast. “He was glaring at you for talking to Ced- Diggory. Diggory?”

Lavender giggled, “Hey if Harriet gets to call him Cedric so do we!”

Harriet put her head in her hands, “I don’t wanna deal with this, please. I just want food and to survive this day please.”

“Just eat, you need the energy.” Hermione piled more food onto her plate like eggs and pancakes, she never would be able to finish it all. Ron would always eat her leftovers since she isn’t used to eating so much. But Ron wouldn’t be here anymore to help her. She looked at the clock near the entrance to help students be on time for their classes. It was just after 8 o’clock, meaning they have around thirty minutes to eat since Hermione needs to be in class 15 minutes before the bell. Thankfully they have a pretty relaxing day, minus the charms test. 

Harriet couldn’t care to study or complete any homework with her throbbing head. She just attempted to finish her large breakfast as her mind drifted off. 

\------------

“You are excused darling, you can go back to your dorm. I can notify Mr. Binns later,” Madam Pomfrey helped Harriet out of the cot. “Have your migraines increased since last year?” She held out a little cup of water to help wash down the awful medicine she already took.

Harriet drank it thankfully, “Yes, ma’am. By a lot.”

Madam Pomfrey sighed and touched her warm forehead, “Poor dear. At least your first time here this year is for a migraine and not a Quidditch accident.”

Harriet laughed softly after she finished her drink, “Trust me, both of us are thankful for that.” 

The nurse chuckled and smiled at her, “Do you need any assistance in getting to your dorm?” Harriet shook her head and with that, she slowly walked back to her room. She enjoyed the quiet corridors, the only noise that filled the air around her was her own footsteps. It was oddly calming. After she walked up more sets of stairs than she wanted, she finally was in her dorm. She leaned up against the door and her head clunked against the door softly. She let out a well-needed sigh, her head started to clear up as she was able to rest for a moment.

Harriet hugged herself as she slid to the ground, she only had a short time alone since she left History of Magic midway because she was about to be sick from the pain. She rubbed her head and took her bun out to loosen the tension. She ruffled her hair to try and untangle her mane. As she touched her hair, she thought about Cedric’s hair and how soft it seemed. She wanted to comb her fingers through and play with it. Harriet blushed deeply at her thoughts, she wasn’t used to liking boys so passionately. Sure she had small crushes in the past like on Neville, the sweet and selfless boy, but she never felt… this odd feeling in her stomach. Like a tingly feeling but it kinda hurts if she ignores it. She doesn’t know how to fix it, Lavender. She has experience with guys, so she must know how to solve her problem. 

Harriet glanced over at her friend’s bed, she was always reading girl magazines about beauty and… intimacy. She got up slowly and walked over to her bed. She looked on top of her desk and on top of her trunk, nothing that she was looking for. Harriet stuck her hand under her pink pillow and pulled out a little cylinder that was purple. Harriet stared at it very confused as she tilted her head. There was a button and nothing else. She slowly set it down near her, her curiosity didn’t want to know what it did just yet. She reached farther and found a few magazines with very attractive women on the front. 

Harriet probably stared a bit too long at the naked woman posing with some large object. She already knew that she liked girls the same amount as boys, but why is she reacting so odd to them now? The woman gave her the same feeling that made her feel sick but made her shift awkwardly. Her panties felt… wet, why were they wet? She knew she didn’t have to go to the bathroom. 

She started to flip through the first magazine and she started to read a section about being confident in your body. Harriet just flipped through more to find why she felt weird, her eyes went wide when she landed on a few pictures of both boys and girls. She threw the magazine across the room in fear as she squeaked.

She grabbed the next magazine and flipped to a random page, to see a section about masturb-

“Harriet, what are you doing?” Harriet jumped up from Lavender’s bed and tried to hide the magazine behind her. Her face burned as she made eye contact with Lavender standing at the door with a questioning look.

“Lavender I- I- I was just- you know- just,” Harriet stuttered out, she felt so awful that she was looking through her stuff. 

Lavender looked down to the thrown magazine across the room, she saw the pictures on the page and knew what she was doing. “Didn’t you say that your relatives gave you the talk already?” She calmly picked up the magazine and turned to Harriet with a welcoming smile. Harriet stared at her confused, she was waiting to be hit or screamed at but it never came.

She thought about her light-haired friend’s question, “They never did,” She said ashamed, “I faked their signature.” During their first year, they were supposed to have a health talk with their head of house about puberty and sex. But the students were excused if their parents or guardians signed a permission slip saying that they have or will explain everything themselves. There was a list of topics to discuss with their students but Harriet was just confused looking at the list so she ignored it. 

Lavender walked up to her and she prepared to be hit, but Lavender just gently touched the top of her head and said, “Oh sweetheart! Why didn’t you tell anyone? I can explain everything to you if you want.”

Harriet’s eyes lit up in amazement, “Really? You will?”

“Of course! Here, come on sit down,” Both of them sat on her bed and got comfortable, Lavender leaned against a pillow while Harriet hugged one and sat next to her. Lavender picked up the purple cylinder and looked at the brunette in bewilderment, “You saw this?”

Harriet hugged the pillow tighter and shrugged, “Yeah, I have no idea what it is.”

“Oh it’s a vibrator, I had to find a spell to make sure it ran in Hogwarts.” Lavender just shrugged unashamed.

“What does it do?” Lavender held down the button for a few moments until it let out a soft buzzing noise and vibrated in her hand. “Woah! What are you supposed to do with that thing?”

Lavender giggled at Harriet’s scared look, “You can do many things with it. Mostly you just put it against your clit until you orgasm.”

Harriet scrunched up her face, “What?” Harriet looked at the weird little object vibrating around on her hand. She wasn’t that comfortable with talking about these things with Lavender, or anyone really. Her Aunt always would yell at her for sinning and saying how her mother was a whore because she had sex before she was married. She didn’t want to be called a whore. Hermione was the one to give her her first deodorant and teach her how to shave. Hermione was the one to tell her being bisexual was alright. It felt wrong to trust another person so much. 

Harriet shook her head to clear her guilty thoughts, “How do you feel confident being so intimate with someone?”

Lavender set down the magazine to the side, “Well you have to be comfortable with your own body first. It depends on the situation. Are you planning on just a hookup or a relationship?”

Harriet stuttered, she never was planning anything. She didn’t understand anything. “What- what would you recommend?”

“Personally, a hookup because you don’t get attached to a person who took your virginity. That way you can explore many different people and styles. But,” Lavender stressed, “It definitely is not for everyone. Many people like waiting until they are in a relationship with someone they trust. Sex should always be with someone you trust or feel confident with.” 

“Huh,” was all Harriet said. She couldn’t understand how people her age could be so comfortable with other people.

“Yeah for me, I just lost my virginity right away and as I slowly went on I got alright with being intimate with others. Because before I always hated my body, how many scars I have, but after a couple of hookups, I became confident in my abilities. Like seeing the effect I had on people really boosted my confidence. Maybe if you went slow with a girl, you would feel safer. Since you already know… those kinds of things.” Lavender offered. 

“But how do I even get boys to look at me, or girls?” Harriet shifted, she was uncomfortable with the idea of more people knowing about her sexuality. But she knew she could trust her, she was very helpful and nice this morning. She never has done anything against Harriet. 

Lavender giggled, “Don’t worry I have perfected my art these last few years, plus with your beauty, it will be easy to get people to look at you.” Harriet was startled by the door opening, Lavender quickly hid her magazines and the thing that vibrated. Hermione and Parvati walked in and looked questioningly at the two sitting innocently on the bed. “Girls, how does a girl night sound?”

Harriet looked around confused, “What does that even mean?” 

Lavender grabbed her gently and led her to a chair by her desk which was covered in makeup products, “Harriet wants to know how to grab both boys and girls attention.” Parvati dropped her book bag and started planning her makeup while Hermione rolled her eyes. She grumbled something about not supposed to change for people as she went off to her own thing.

“So what are you thinking Lavender? I think soft, natural, dewy look?” Parvati hummed as she got some pink colored powder. 

“Yeah but I think some green eyeliner would really make her eyes pop with a berry colored lip,” Lavender sighed as she tapped the desk. 

“How about light brown eyeshadow with downward eyeliner to make her eyes look even softer? That would also bring out her eyes and go with a soft look since she has such a doll face.” Parvati started to put powder on her face with a brush.

“Please tell me that’s my color,” Harriet nervously asked.

“Yeah I changed it so it will match your neck,” She brushed it on all over then applied some spray to make it dewy. Lavender applied a cold stick under her eyes and a bit on her forehead. Parvati started to do her eye look while Lavender finished her face with blush and a bit of a darker color to show off her cheekbones. Lavender applied blush on her nose as Parvati carefully applied some thin eyeliner. Harriet thankfully did her own mascara and gloss since that is the only makeup she knew how to do. 

“You shouldn’t change your hair that much,” Harriet turned around to look at Hermione peeking up from a book. “It looks nice unruly, maybe just put half of it up. And wear a better fitting uniform. The one you wear is a size too big.” Hermione smiled lightly at the girls, her mouth barely forming a smile but her eyes shined. Harriet smiled back beamingly, she was happy that her friend was trying to help even though she hated that kind of stuff. 

“Oh yes! I can help shrink it to fit you tomorrow morning, you also need a better bra,” Lavender said as she pulled back the top half of Harriet’s messy hair. “You wear a size too small and it just totally supports you wrong.”

“You can use one of mine, since we are the closest in bra size,” Parvati offered excitedly, “You should wear a lacy one, they really make you feel sexy.”

“Alright, I guess. Could we go shopping later? I don’t have any fitting nice clothing.”

“Yes of course!” Lavender finished her hair and made her look in the mirror.

Harriet’s eyes went wide, she really does look nicer, “But how do I flirt?”

Lavender crouched down to look at her in the mirror also, “Oh just simple things. Like fixing your hair, not so innocent compliments like ‘Oh you have such strong hands when you grip your wand.’ Just stuff like that, soft touching like brushing your hand up against their bicep or leaning in so they can feel your chest lightly against them.”

\-------------

Harriet walked down the corridor to the library as her feet were dragged along. Her eyes stung and her arms were sore from practice. The past few days she has been wearing makeup that Lavender and Parvati put on her. Hermione also found a spell to help her eyesight that way she didn’t have to wear her awful round glasses anymore. She finally had a right fitting uniform and bra that showed off her curves. She only had started to get them last year when boys had started talking to her more. 

People weren’t really treating her different, but they seemed to smile more at her. Like they finally didn’t see her as a little kid wearing baggy, torn clothes, but as a young woman who held her head high. It was a very new feeling for Harriet. Whenever they would smile at her, she would smile back and even wave a little bit. This would widen their smile and make some even stumble a bit as they walked. Harriet never had felt this power before, she enjoyed seeing the reactions she made others have. 

Harriet slowly trudged through the library and found a seat in the back where she could take a nap before Astronomy began. She flung herself onto the comfy seat and let out a loud sigh as she laid her head back on the headrest. She calmed her breathing as she looked around the small area of the library she could see. Not many people were here due to it being the evening. A few Hufflepuff first years and a couple Slytherin’s researching for an essay. She looked ahead to see a Slytherin girl struggling to find a book as she frantically looked at her note and up again. She was quite pretty, her skirt brushed against her knees and her blouse was neatly cleaned. Her raven hair was to her lower back and it was straightened just like Parvati’s. Her skin was very pale which complimented her brown eyes that looked like honey. Her nails were painted a dark red that matched her lipstick.

Harriet watched her struggle a few more moments as her heart rate increased. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Her legs shook as she stood up and slowly walked over to the girl. 

When she came closer to the raven-haired girl, she turned surprised to see the Gryffindor walking towards her with a smile. “Hello, do you need help?” Harriet smiled and watched the girl’s eyes widen while a crimson blush formed over her face. 

“Yeah- yes, I- I need a creature book? I need it for Hagrid’s class, he wants us to write an essay on Nifflers,” The Slytherin girl slowly said in confusion.

“He is assigning an essay?” Harriet frowned, “He never assigns anything really.”

“Yeah, but since I’m a 6th year, he probably expects more from me.”

“You are a 6th year?”

The Slytherin giggled, “Yeah, and you are a 4th year right?”

Harriet nodded gently and blushed a bit, “Yeah I am, kinda sucks though.”

The honey-eyed girl frowned and raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Harriet took a step closer and looked up at the girl, “There aren’t any cute girls in my year, like you.”

The girl’s eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock, Harriet swallowed in fear if she messed up. Her pretty mouth formed into a small smirk and her eyes darkened, “Really Potter?”

Harriet smiled back, “Of course…” After she didn’t add anything she said, “And this is where you say your name.” 

The girl chuckled a bit, “Gemma Farley.”

“Well then Gemma,” Gemma shivered in hearing the younger girl say her first name in a low voice. “I’m more than happy to help you,” She looked her up slowly which made her twitch and lean into Harriet, “With your homework.” Harriet placed her hand onto Gemma’s which was on a small book on the ledge. Seems like she found a Niffler book after all. 

“Really?” Gemma stared at her lips that were a sweet pink color, “How so?”

“Well I could help you stay up,” She looked at her darkening eyes that were the color of rich earth now, “All night long.”

“What would you do Harriet?” Gemma taunted her, wanting her to say something dirty in public.

“Whatever you want. I could…,” Harriet’s voice trailed off as she looked down to glance at her chest.

Gemma leaned closer so their hips were touching, “Would you help me relax? I’m afraid that I have been incredibly tense and I need something, or someone, to help tire me out.”

Harriet buckled her hips accidentally feeling the heat their hips were creating being pressed together, Gemma smirked and leaned her face in closer to the point where they were close to kissing. Harriet freaked out internally, she has never kissed anyone before! “How about,” She started to say which made Gemma back off to look at her. “How about we meet up sometime this week so we can… study?” Harriet smirked which was returned. 

“Yeah,” Gemma trailed her hand against Harriet’s ribcage which made her shiver closer to her, “How about this Friday? After curfew?”

Harriet sucked in a large breath for the fuzzy feeling she got as their chests touched gently, “Where would we meet?”

Gemma played with the edge of Harriet’s blouse and when her nails brushed against her side she squeaked a bit, “Prefect’s bath? I know people who have the password.” She smirked as Harriet squirmed just from very light touching. 

“Sounds great, I’ll definitely be there,” Harriet whispered which made Gemma trail her eyes down to her lips again. 

Gemma licked her lips and smirked lightly, “See you there, Potter.” She grabbed her book and made her way to check out with a wide smile. Harriet leaned up against the small table attached to the bookcase and focused on slowing her breathing. She had a goofy smile on her face and a permanent blush that probably won’t leave till Friday. She looked up at the clock and rushed to grab her things. She didn’t want to be late for class since Hermione would yell at her. Harriet gave Gemma a smile and wave which she returned as Harriet left the library. 

She walked out of the library and passed a Ravenclaw boy. She smiled sweetly at him and giggled as she walked past. He smiled lopsided and winked at her, which made her blush more. As she passed him, she heard him turn around to look at her backside. She giggled and turned around to smile at him when she heard him whistle. For the first time in her life, she was starting to gain confidence.

\---------------

Harriet sat up annoyed and glared at her pillows, she has been wide awake all night and it was near morning. She flopped back down and she put her hands gently on her stomach as she evened her breathing. Her mind drifted off to Cedric for the multiple time tonight and how he made her feel a bit dizzy. She rubbed her legs together and gasped at the feeling of her undies wet. Harriet huffed, she never understood why thinking of him or Gemma kept making her wet. Harriet shoved her hand down her shorts and felt her panties soaked. She sighed and was about to get up to change her underwear but she let out a gasp as she felt a sudden shock go throughout her body. She slipped her hands under her lacy panties that she just bought and felt how dripping wet she was. 

She had no idea how to feel that again so she slowly rubbed her finger up and down until she hit a little mound at the top which made her gasp again. It made her shiver and become more wet, she rubbed it with the tip of her finger. She jumped at the noise that she heard, was that her? She rubbed a few more circles and her moaning got louder. Thankfully she had the silencing charm on due to her frequent nightmares and restlessness. Her other hand drifted to her chest and played with her nipple. She moaned loudly as the new combination made her feel even better.

Harriet continued to rub her clit until she was gripping the sheets and rocking her body back and forth. She arched her back and huffed breathlessly as she felt her body shake. For some reason, Cedric entered her mind, like his strong arms and stunning eyes. How he would look with his shirt off and above her. She rubbed her clit faster until she was moaning loudly and felt a weird sensation like a sudden burst. Her legs shook and her back arched with her mouth making loud moans. She continued to rub as fast as she could as she felt this wonderful sensation. She groaned as her body shook and her eyes flew shut, the feeling started to slowly go away and she felt like she needed to pull her hand away. Harriet pulled her hand away when the pleasure became too much, she breathed as she set her hand down next to her. She stared up at her canopy with wide eyes, she felt her wetness drip down her leg because her panties were already soaked. 

Harriet blushed brightly and started to curl up with her thick blankets when she realized how dirty she thought of Cedric. She wondered if he ever thought about her in such a way before. Maybe in the future, her images can become a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

“You want to come Harriet?” Lavender peeked her head into their dorm room. Harriet looked up from her potions essay that was just a mess of scribbles and scratch marks. 

“Where again? Sorry, I wasn’t listening,” Color burst across her cheeks and onto her ear tips. 

“That’s alright,” Lavender giggled, which made her curls bounced as her chest rumbled from laughter, “Parvati and I are going to the 6th year girls dorm room just to hang out, I was asking you if you want to come since Hermione is still in the library till Merlin knows when.”

Harriet glanced once more at her unfinished essay filled with black ink that was soaking into the parchment and saw her sloppy handwriting with only a few acceptable sentences for an essay. If she didn’t finish this essay she would officially be failing potions and Professor Snape would give her detention for a week making her clean all the nasty cauldrons from the first years. But then again, it would really piss him off which would be delightful to see his face get even more serious with his eyes burning into her. It would make his day worse and it would take up class time so they wouldn’t be assigned homework.

“Of course I’ll go,” Harriet smirked which made Lavender give her a wicked smile, knowing she was skipping homework for this. She followed her out of the dorm, blowing out the candles and going up a few flights of stairs. Lavender knocked once then opened the wooden door without a response. Harriet played with her hair as she tried to get a small knot out, she didn’t think about trying to look nice for their superiors. She looked around the dorm room in wonder rather than meeting the eyes of people which would make her hands shake. It looked almost exactly like theirs but more quidditch related posters and fewer books since Hermione didn’t live there. 

A series of continuous soft thunks made Harriet turn her head in confusion, Alicia Spinnet was laying down with an intense face as she kept throwing a quaffle up in the air. 

“Excuse you,” Angelina Johnson snorted as she stretched her legs from sitting propped up against the large window most likely studying quidditch stats. 

“Ready ladies?” Katie Bell turned with a deep smirk carved into her face. Harriet drew her eyebrows together as she questioned what was in her hands, colored bottles that seemed to get the other girls attention right away.

A girl with long messy brown hair perked up, “Hell yeah, pass one.” Katie under hand-tossed the bottle to the girl and the girl popped open the top with a key she had. The girl took a long sip but noticed Harriet looking at her with her eyes filled with wonder. “Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Fay Dunbar and that’s Rose over there.” Harriet followed her pointing to see a cheerful girl eating sweets, she waved brightly which Harriet returned with a bashful smile. Those two barely separated just like Parvati and Lavender, once you see one, the other is surely right behind. 

“Harriet?” Alicia spoke up which caused her to jump, “Would you like one?” She stretched her arm to show her a blue colored bottle with sloshing liquid in it. Harriet scrunched up her nose a bit, she could already feel the burning liquid on her tongue.

“It’s alcohol isn’t it?” Harriet sighed in defeat, images of her Uncle stumbling around after a dinner with his coworkers filled her mind. His yelling somehow always got louder but his punches left softer bruises.

Angelina snorted as she gulped half a bottle down already, “Nah, it’s pixie dust.” The older girls cackled at her joke while Harriet shifted awkwardly as she cursed herself for asking a dumb question. Her chest prickled in embarrassment as she saw Lavender even chuckling. 

Once she saw Harriet pouting for being made fun of, she elbowed her slightly in the side, “Oh come on Hare, just lighten up. Don’t want to turn into a stuck up prude like Hermione.” The girls all howled with amusement as Harriet shoved Lavender in response to her comment. 

“She isn’t, don’t say that,” Harriet growled out, her eyes narrowing at the blonde. Hermione wasn’t stuck up nor a prude, she is just smart and mature for her age. Right?

“Whatever Potter,” Alicia shook the bottle as she walked closer to her mockingly, “Can you handle it?”

Harriet puffed up her chest and snatched the bottle out of her hand, Alicia just smirked and went to grab one herself. Parvati motioned her to sit down next to her as Lavender did, Harriet lowered her head in shame for not protecting her friend’s reputation that well. Parvati opened her bottle with her own bottle and smiled in triumph from her trick. A clank distracted Harriet from taking a sip, Katie and Alicia touched their bottles together before they brought it to their lips. 

A hard ball formed in her stomach as she glanced down at her drink, she twirled the bottle in her hand and she felt something rise into her throat. She swallowed hard as she watched the liquid spin around and create a tiny whirlpool that captivated her thoughts. 

“You gonna drink Potter?” Katie taunted with a tilted smirk, her eyes were challenging her to drink. 

Harriet tried to speak but her mouth was so dry that she had to close her mouth as soon as she opened it. She licked her chapped lips trying to gain some courage to speak her mind. “I- I don’t think I should. I have an essay to write and I have to study for Herbology since that project is coming up-”

Alicia interrupted her, “Aren’t you supposed to be like the ideal Gryffindor?”

Harriet raked her fingernails against the cold bottle as she stared down it, not wanting to meet the other girls' disappointed mocking looks. “Maybe? Why?” She attempted to bite back but it came out more like a whimper. 

Alicia’s eyes turned lighter from amusement as she spoke, “Then why are you such a coward?” Harriet snapped her eyes towards her, her eyes stung as the older girls chuckled at her insult. She looked down once again, not wanting them to see how hurt she was. Her hands shook and her face burned, she stared intensely at the bottle trying to blink away the tears threatening to leak out of her stinging eyes. She flinched as she felt Lavender rub her shoulder, Harriet glimpsed up at her friend and was shocked to find soft, concerned eyes. Lavender started to open her mouth, possibly going to comfort her until Harriet felt the ball in her stomach tighten even more. She clenched her jaw until she heard a click and her teeth hurt from the pressure. 

Harriet forced her glare to meet the taunting look from Alicia, every insult that was at the tip of her tongue left when she saw her smirk and her mouth beginning to open to say another insult. Harriet’s anger was in charge of her words now, not her mind, “Do you have anything stronger?”

Alicia widened her eyes at her sudden change. “Yeah we do!” Fay searched under her bed and stuck her hand around until she shouted in victory. She flung out a more square bottle and threw it at her. Harriet squeaked as she barely caught it in her one hand, the other still holding the untouched bottle. 

Parvati took the first bottle from her hand with a worried look, “You sure?” Her eyes were wider than Harriet’s, knowing how strong the liquid is.

Harriet nodded softly as she traced her finger over the worn-out word ‘Firewhiskey’ with a small moving picture of a dragon breathing. It stared at her with fiery red eyes as it attempted to catch her on fire. She flinched in case the dragon could set her hair on fire. She slowly undid the cap and set it to the side, she swallowed hard in an attempt to lessen the pain that was about to spread on her tongue and down her sensitive throat. She brought the almost full bottle to her lips as she stared down Alicia, wanting to prove that she wasn’t a coward. She was the real coward for insulting her. 

As soon as the warm liquid touched her tongue she wanted to spit it out, but seeing Alicia’s shocked eyes and slack jaw made her swallow the first mouthful. She tilted the bottle higher as she swallowed mouthfuls quicker but the burning sensation made her slam her eyes shut as tears were on the edge ready to spill. She continued to gulp the burning liquor until she ripped the bottle away to gasp in air. She coughed violently as the liquid felt as if it was burning through her throat and stomach. Her head was pounding from the lack of oxygen and the violent coughing. Lavender rubbed her back as Harriet tried to calm her breathing. Her stomach turned furiously as she glared at the bottle, having drunk about a fourth already. “How much of this can I drink?”

Katie stared at her with her hands holding her face and her eyebrows raised significantly, “As much as you can Harriet.” Harriet quickly took another swig from the now lighter bottle, the stinging hurt less this time and it was easier to swallow now that her taste was familiar with the foreign alcohol. She glanced around at the rest of the room, everyone was staring at her without even drinking their own drinks.

“Am I the only one drinking now?” Harriet snorted at the stunned girls while taking another large swig. She licked her lips as she was starting to like the cinnamon taste after a while. The girls took that as a cue to catch up drinking. 

A couple of hours later, Harriet had finished the bottle of firewhiskey and was sipping at her original bottle. Harriet had her head against the wall as she was on the floor with a pillow. Her head was spinning in circles as she watched the candle lights dance around. Her eyes were as heavy as her head due to them threatening to close any minute. Lavender somehow ended up with her blouse off showing her red almost see-through bra which Parvati seemed to be fascinated with since she couldn’t keep her eyes to herself. Alicia’s face was finally relaxed for once and not tight with seriousness while Katie was giggling to herself about Angelina twirling her wand. Fay and Rose were sitting very close and kept rubbing each other’s shoulders and thighs.

‘They must have sore muscles,’ Harriet thought as Fay was blushing furiously as Rose ran her hand up her skirt.

“Who is next?” Lavender slurred, leaning up against Parvati who still was stealing secret glances at her chest.

“I’ll go,” Angelina sighed as she accidentally flung her wand out of her hand which made Katie lose it for some reason. She propped herself up to look around the room, her tired eyes landed on Harriet who was slowly sipping at her sweet drink, licking her lips as she set it aside for later. “Harriet,” She yawned as she met her eyes in confirmation, “Who would you like to shag in school?”

Harriet chuckled as some girls whistled excitedly to hear her response, “I have no idea.”

“Probably Cedric Diggory!” Alicia whistled as she threw a pillow at the raven-haired girl. 

“Yeah did you see last week how much passion she looked at him with? You totally want to shag him!” Katie giggled into her hand.

“He is so hot,” Lavender slurred out, “God I wouldn’t mind having a piece of that gentle cake.”

Harriet’s face burned, not knowing if it was from the alcohol or from being embarrassed for masturbating over him, “No, I don’t think he would be gentle.” 

This caused a debate between the drunken girls, “What? Of course he is! He is a Hufflepuff!”

“No way! He is as gentle as Slytherin is evil!”

Harriet shook her head gently as she stared off at the opposite wall, thinking of his rich eyes and soft golden hair that seemed to be made out of galleons, “I think he would be gentle at first, maybe just the first time. But after that,” She paused while shifting on the floor thinking about his smile when she looked at him and how focused and serious his face got during a quidditch match, “I think he would be such a passionate animal.” The girls are squeaked and burst out in a long series of giggles. 

“Harriet! No!” Lavender laughed which caught the attention of Parvati as she looked down at her bouncing chest. The girls nodded in agreement with Harriet’s statement, drifting into their own fantasies about the golden Hufflepuff with a lopsided smile.

“So,” Fay licked her lips from her warm drink, “Your answer is Diggory?”

Lavender snorted as she tossed back the rest of her drink, “Of course not, she is shagging someone this week already.” 

Harriet threw a pillow at her after processing her statement, “No! Don’t!” She quickly covered her reddening face with her hands, “Stop! Don’t talk about it!”

“What!” The older girls shouted as they asked many questions at once.

“Who is it?!”

“What do they look like?”

“What house are they from?”

Lavender chuckled from Harriet’s embarrassment of intimacy, “Gemma-” Harriet threw herself onto her and put her hands on her mouth to shut her up. Parvati backed away quickly and looked disappointed at the image of Lavender and Harriet touching their chests together as she tried to quiet the other girl.

Lavender bucked up against her while laughing against the hand covering her mouth. Harriet tried not to gasp at the feeling of their chests rubbing together and her friend accidentally pushing their hips together. In an attempt to escape Harriet’s tight grip, Lavender pushed her leg in between her legs and tried to push her away. But this just rubbed Lavender’s thigh against Harriet’s groin which caused Harriet to gasp and buckle her hips down in an attempt to gain more contact. 

“Gemma Farley!” Angelina burst out while gasping in disbelief. The sudden realization that other people were still in the room hit Harriet so she jumped away, accidentally pushing against Lavender’s ribcage to get up which caused her to groan. But from Parvati’s perspective, she glared heavily at Harriet for what looked like her pushing herself off of Lavender’s chest which made her groan in pleasure. Parvati pressed her knees into her chest as she hugged them, she continued to glare at the two as they drunkenly separated. 

“You are going to shag Farley?! The Slytherin!” Katie shouted as she laughed loudly into her hand. 

Rose shrugged her shoulders, “Doesn’t matter if she is a Slytherin, just matters if they like each other.”

Fay nodded quickly as she tossed an empty bottle away from her, “Yeah totally. Is this going to be your first time?”

Harriet tried to shrink herself back into the wall after feeling turned on by one of her friends in front of everyone. She shyly nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to comfort herself from the awkward situation. 

Angelina cooed at her embarrassment and attempted to be encouraging, “Don’t worry, it is always scary for your first time.”

Katie let out a sudden laugh, “And it is going to suck! Trust me!” This blunt statement caused the other girls to nod in agreement and chuckled.

“Yeah get this, my first time lasted five minutes and I didn’t even finish! I even counted!” Angelina rolled her eyes as she played with her nails.

“George really did that?” Harriet asked with an open mouth, she couldn’t believe that he would do that.

Angelina nodded violently with her eyes wide, “Trust me he did, then he gloated about it to Lee and Fred about it right after. It wasn’t that good!”

“That’s not that bad, Fred was way worse,” Katie promised while shaking her head at the thought. “He went so hard I was bleeding for days, he didn’t understand that girls can actually be fragile sometimes.” 

“Oh no, my story is worse!” Lavender sat up in excitement to tell her tale, “So, I got ready for two hours to make sure everything was right and he came after he thrust three times! Three! And that was it!” The girls all roared with laughter as Harriet felt her stomach twist and turn once again. She pressed her hands on her lower torso in an attempt to lessen the pain but the pain only increased. Harriet groaned as she felt her nerves rise which caused her to start shaking. 

Her hands rubbed together attempting to calm herself, ‘Was the first time as bad as they say? I don’t want to hate it or be embarrassed,’ Harriet whimpered to herself as she drunkenly got up to avoid her friends. She stumbled to the door, tripping over some pillows and some empty bottles. 

“Are you okay Harriet?” Lavender asked, trying to get up to go with her friend. Parvati held her arm as she pushed her friend to stand up safely. Harriet shook her head as she held her hand against her mouth as she felt pressure in her throat now. She leaned up against the door as her head lightly touched it before she turned the knob. She stumbled from the sudden opening and quickly shut it behind her before anyone would follow her. Harriet slowly climbed downstairs back to her dorm room while she never let go of the wall railing. Harriet found their door and opened it only to fall into their dorm. 

She laid down on the floor and sighed as she rubbed her aching head. One movement with her leg slammed the door behind her. 

“What did you do?” Harriet glanced up at the questioning tone, it was Hermione sitting on her bed with a rather large book. 

Harriet just groaned in response and rolled over onto her back to look up at the clock, no wonder why her eyes hurt so much, it was well past midnight. “I can’t kiss,” She whimpered as she stared at her wide-eyed friend.

“What?” Hermione blurted out with her slack jaw, “Where did this come from?”

Harriet’s eyes started to water and her lip was shaking, “I’m scared to meet with Gemma! I’m so scared!” She curled up on the floor, letting the strong alcohol take over her actions. Hermione bounced off her bed and sat on the floor with her crying friend. She petted her head and played with the ends of her hair. 

“You know you don’t have to! You can say no! When did this happen? I thought you were so excited to finally be intimate with someone?” 

Harriet shook as she sobbed, crystal tears running down her soft face. Harriet sat up to hug her best friend, she jumped into Hermione’s open arms. She wrapped her arms around her lean body as she comforted the crying girl. Hermione set her chin on her shoulder raking her hand through her unruly hair as she rubbed her other hand circles on her back. 

Harriet was sputtering nonsense as her mouth was struggling to form words, “I can’t, I don’t want to. I’m so scared ‘mione, help please.” She sobbed into her friend’s pajama shirt, her tears instantly soaking into the delicate fabric. 

Hermione hugged her as tight as she could, her arms even started to hurt from the constant stress. “Why are you scared?” She stroked her soft hair as the girl was shivering.

Harriet sniffed and rubbed her eyes to get rid of almost fallen tears, “I don’t know anything Hermione, she is going to make fun of me and tell the whole school.”

Hermione’s eyes gained a stone look rather than her previous soft motherly look, “If you think she would make fun of you if you are bad, don’t do it. Do it with someone you are comfortable.”

Harriet stared up at Hermione’s hard brown eyes in fascination, “Like you?”

The brunette witch stuttered as her eyes lost the hardness from earlier, “W-what? What do you mean?”

“Is that a good idea? Like we wouldn’t do anything,” Harriet exaggerated her hands while Hermione let go of a held in breath, “So personal. Just like kissing, so I understand how to start something with her.”

She stared at her with widened eyes and raised eyebrows that showed off how young she looked from her usual serious aura. Her mouth turned very dry all of a sudden as she stared down at her emerald innocent eyes. She slowly traced her eyes down to her pouty pink lips that seemed so kissable and sweet tasting. 

Harriet noticed her eyes shifting down to stare at her lips, “Do you want to?” She leaned in to press their chests together which caused Hermione to force out a cold breath that hit her lips.

“Yes,” Hermione huffed as she closed the space in between their lips. They fluttered their eyes shut at the sweet sensation that sent sparks throughout both of them. Harriet gasped at the feeling of her cold soft lips on her warm ones. Their first kiss was sickly sweet, everything a first kiss should be, slow, soft, and safe. Hermione was the first one to move a bit, adjusting the position while Harriet was too shy to try to take control so she let the more confident one lead.

Hermione applied more pressure to the soft kiss which made her moan softly as she started to move her mouth. Harriet screwed her eyes shut to make sure she could enjoy the sensation as she moved to sit more on her friend’s lap. Hermione moaned in agreement as Harriet put one thigh on each side of her hips, she grabbed her hips and set her down gently. Harriet wrapped her arms around her neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

A soft touch of her tongue on her lip made Harriet shiver and slightly open her mouth, she let Hermione search for her tongue. Once their hot tongues touched, Harriet flicked hers to caress the invader. Hermione moaned lightly and gripped her hips tighter as sparks shot throughout her body. Bravery struck the younger witch as she thrust her tongue and flicked around as she moaned into the other’s mouth. Hermione moaned as Harriet took the lead with racking her nails against her neck and dominating the kiss. 

This felt right, it really does, Harriet moaned as she sucked on her friend’s tongue gently.   
Harriet started to raise the brown-eyed girl’s blouse as she lightly scratched her torso as she lifted it higher. Hermione gasped as their mouths were still connected with their skilled tongues, but suddenly it was all too much for them. The taste of each other, the knots in their lower stomachs, the breathing in each other face, their burning skin. 

The next thing Harriet knew was her back was on the floor once again as she was shoved off of her lap. She groaned at the feeling of her sore muscles and looked up at Hermione who looked like a wreck. Her hair was all twisted and even more puffy, her lips were bright red with spit dripping down her chin, but more importantly, her eyes were wide and her pupils were small showing off the honey brown color.

“‘Mione?” Harriet breathed out as she covered her own mouth, why did she look scared?

Hermione didn’t say anything but just look at her friend with her wide eyes, her shaking hand wiping off their combined spit from her mouth and chin. “We shouldn’t.” Was all she said as she covered her mouth with both of her shivering hands. Her eyes started to fill up with tears which caused Harriet to panic.

“Wait! What is wrong?” Harriet jumped up onto her knees to look at her scared friend more closely, “I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m so sorry Hermione! I’m so sorry!” Harriet’s tears spilled over and streamed down her face cooling down her burning hot face. 

Hermione shook her head softly still with wide eyes but now shrinking, “No it’s alright Hare! I just never meant it to go so far! We shouldn’t do stuff like this.”

Guilt filled Harriet causing more heavier tears to fall to the ground, “Why? We are friends, we are both comfortable with it right?” She wiped away her tears as fast as they fell.

“Oh Harriet,” Hermione shook her head lightly now talking in a gentle tone, just like when speaking to a hurt animal, “I’m not though.”

Intense pain burst across Harriet’s chest to the point where she struggled to breathe, “I’m so sorry! I wouldn’t have done anything if I had known!” Harriet continued to stammer out apologetic nonsense in fear of pushing her best friend too far. 

Hermione crawled closer to hug her heartbroken friend, “No, no! Not like that! I liked the kiss! I really did I promise!”

She glanced up at her with tears in her tired eyes, “Are you sure?” She whimpered out in pain.

Hermione nodded calmly as she stroked her raven hair once again, “I liked it, I really did. I was very good, but I’m just not comfortable with anything more, I’m sorry.”

Harriet shook her head fast, letting the tears fall faster, “No,” She sniffed as she wiped her wet eyes, “Don’t be sorry. I should have asked more if you were okay. It’s alright I promise.” She continued to hug her teary friend until her breathing calmed down and she stopped wiping her eyes. 

“Why were you so comfortable?” Hermione asked in a gentle tone while petting her hair.

Harriet hiccuped and rubbed her stinging eyes, “Because you are my closest friend and you have never betrayed me. You have always been there for me even when I can be dumb,” Hermione stifled a small giggle at her word choice, “You have protected me and cared for me ever since we met. I know you aren’t comfortable like that with me but I love you so much and I would gladly do that stuff with you. You are the best thing in my life.” Hermione hugged her even tighter and Harriet hugged her as tight back once she felt drops of water hit her shoulder.

Hermione sat back to look at her with rigged breathe, “Oh Merlin, I love you too Harriet. I’m so glad we met, I couldn’t deal with Ron without you,” This caused the two teenagers to burst out giggling as they touched their foreheads to rest against each other. “You know I suck with emotions and words but,” She sighed while trying to collect the right words to say, “I love you so much, I can’t imagine going through even a month of school without you. I’ll always be there with you as long as you want me. I’m just not comfortable cause… I’m not into girls.”

Harriet nodded understandingly, “Cause you are in love with Ron,” She smirked deeply while calming her giggles.

She gasped and lightly shoved her to cause their foreheads to separate finally, “Shut up!” Her face turned bright red to her ear tips as her chest filled with butterflies.

“No but seriously, it’s alright,” Harriet shoved her back lightly to tease her, “I understand. I’ll be fine, thank you so much for helping me with the kissing. But the kissing was alright, right?” Her eyes filled with worry again.

“Oh of course! That was wonderful!” Hermione reassured her which relaxed both of them, “I just can’t- we are too close you know?”

Harriet nodded without needed any more explanation, “Yeah I get that, it would be like me trying to kiss Ron.” She fake gagged which made Hermione giggled lightly, “He is basically like my brother at this point, if only he would just stop being an arse.” Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance from the remembrance of the redhead’s actions. “So are we good?”

“We are great Harriet,” Hermione pecked at the top of her forehead, “We should go to bed with classes tomorrow.” With that, the two started to get to bed which was just Harriet climbing into bed with her uniform still on. “By the way…” Harriet looked up from her comfy bed under the covers at her slow disapproving tone, “Did you drink?” Her question ended in a higher tone meaning she was upset.

Her heartbeat suddenly went into her throat as her eyebrows raised significantly, “Yes, but I didn’t really like it.”

Hermione raised one eyebrow high as she curled up with a book in her bed, “Really?”

Harriet shrugged heavily, “Yeah they kept making fun of me and they taunted me into doing it.”

“What?” Her tone was high and light, showing comfort and worry. “Why were you scared?”

Harriet snuggled more into her covers in an attempt to hide, “I was scared because of my uncle. He basically is a borderline alcoholic at times,” Her hands started to shake as she gripped the blankets. The sounds of his fists on her and his slurred shouting fill her mind. “He would beat me sometimes and he always threatened to hurt me more than he usually did,” She whispered out as her thighs started to shake and twitch. 

“Oh Harriet!” Hermione flipped back her blankets and swung her legs off the bed to get up to comfort her but stopped at her shaking her head and holding up her hand to tell her to stop. “Are you alright? You should have said no!”

“But that’s why I’m so scared to have sex,” Hermione shot her a confused look, “I’m afraid I’ll get too scared and not say anything. That I will freeze up and just lose all words to tell someone to stop.” Images of her crying during sex with someone flooded her mind, where her jaw was clenched so tight that she forgot how to speak.

“No, no. That won’t happen I promise! Just remember to say what you feel if you don’t want to do something. You have a voice Harriet, you don’t have to be silent like when you are at that place,” Hermione said confidently with her eyes filled with seriousness, needing her friend to understand the importance of her words. Harriet’s throat forbidden her from speaking in case more tears would fall tonight, so she just nodded and flipped over to not see her intense look anymore. Hermione sighed in defeat for losing her attention, “Remember Harriet, you do have a voice. Use it. Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you idiots stop it?” Harriet batted away the hands near her face.

An audible gasp filled the dorm, “How dare you?” Lavender mockingly teased her while putting her hand on her hip. “We are just trying to help.”

“Yeah Harriet,” Parvati piped in as she attempted to put more makeup on her face, “We are just getting you ready for your big night.”

Hermione was sitting off to the side with a large book in hand, “You two are acting like it is her wedding night,” She snorted at the sight before her.

“Of course not,” Lavender threw down a collection of bras for her to pick out, “It’s more important!” 

Harriet ran her fimble fingers through her tangled hair, “Why are you making this such a big deal?” She huffed out annoyed as she ran a rag across her face to get rid of all of the makeup. 

“The right outfit, underwear, and makeup- hey! Stop taking that stuff off!” Lavender yelled once she saw Harriet wiping off her heavy makeup. 

“Let her take it off if she wants to!” Hermione shouted back at the blonde, “She can wear whatever she wants.”

“I know that!” Lavender shouted back while pouting, “But we worked hard on that look!”

Harriet finally got all of the makeup off of her face then she covered her face in moisturizer and put on chapstick, “I just didn’t feel right at all. It was making me even more uncomfortable, it wasn’t making me feel good.”

Parvati hummed as she attempted to pick out an outfit for Harriet to wear, “That’s okay, the whole point is to make you feel confident and sexy.”

Lavender huffed in response, “Fine, but I get to do that makeup look again on you. Promise?” She held out her pinky finger towards Harriet’s slightly annoyed face.

“If I say yes will you stop pouting like a swamp troll?” She rolled her eyes when she was greeted with a larger pout from the blonde witch. “Doesn’t mean I’ll wear it publically!” Before she was met with another objection, she sealed the deal with their intertwined pinky fingers.

“What should she wear?” Hermione piped in from across the room, “I think frilly pink with neon leggings.” Harriet had to hold back a fit of laughter once she saw Lavender’s horrified face at Hermione’s attempt to add more chaos to the situation.

“I was thinking something maroon?” Parvati chirped in to calm the chaos in the room, “Green is too predictable because that’s always her go to color,” Parvati clicked her tongue as she held up some shirts.

“Hey!” Harriet shouted, “That’s not true!” She crossed her arms when she realized no one was listening to her.

They somehow picked out an outfit for Harriet to wear which was a maroon tight crop top which was paired with a bleached pair of jeans. Thankfully she was allowed to pick her shoes out without any argument.

With final words of encouragement, Harriet was off to meet up with Gemma in front of the Great Hall. She felt her body tremble after every step, she was worried that she might fall down as her body trembled with fear. When she made it in front of the closed door of the Great Hall, she collapsed as she leaned heavily against the wood. Her hands were shaking violently as she grasped herself, Harriet gasped for the cold air.

Her mind flashed back to the drinking incident, how terrified she was. How she wanted to crawl up into a ball and conceal herself from the world. She was pathetic, even though she was scared she still wasn’t able to talk or say no. Just like at home, when her ‘family’ would - No. This would be different. She has a voice now.

‘But I should just leave before she sees how scared I am, she might just tell the whole school and spread awful rumors like everyone else does,’ Harriet whimpered to herself as she steadied herself on the nearby stone wall.

Before she was able to scrabble away, Gemma rounded the corner to greet the girl who lived.

“Everything alright Potter?” Gemma asked worriedly. Their eyes met, Gemma’s honey-colored eyes were glued to her, but the scared look in her face made her stomach turn sickeningly. 

Harriet attempted to control her dry mouth as she stood up, “Everything is perfect Farley, what about you?” She leaned against the wall so her knees didn’t give out, she knew her face was crimson because of how heated her ears were.

Gemma studied the trembling girl in front of her with wide eyes, “You sure? You look like you saw someone eat a quaffle.” She pressed her fingers to the other girl’s cheek which she snapped away from too easily. She flinched back also in fear she overstepped a boundary between them.

Harriet gulped as she played with her hands and stared at her feet in embarrassment, “I’m just… a bit nervous I guess.” Her voice was barely audible, she allowed her hair to hang in front of her face to conceal her.

“A bit,” Gemma forced an uncomfortable laugh, “You should calm down.” She pressed her hand to her cheek again but instead of rejecting her touch, she felt the girl’s trembling jaw flex as if waiting for a slap. “What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?” Gemma almost couldn’t look at Harriet’s gleaming eyes filled with almost falling tears.

“Kiss me?” Harriet flinched at her high, needy voice but she needed the reassurance that she was wanted. She needed to know that someone found her more than just a beaten child, a broken hero. Gemma easily complied with a soft kiss to her mouth which caused Harriet to grip her shoulders hard. Gemma carefully pressed her against the wall to comfort her with warmth and safety. Harriet whimpered when she placed her other hand on her cheek to keep her jaw steady from shaking. The kiss seemed to become heavier as Harriet kissed back eagerly.

Gemma pulled back with another quick peck on the lips, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Harriet closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to relax her body, she responded with a simple nod of the head. 

Gemma took a step back suddenly which caused Harriet to open her eyes from the loss of heat. “I need words, Harriet.” Her voice was steady and stern which shocked Harriet from the touching effect it had on her. She generally cares. About her.

Her throat tightened as she fought down rising tears, color burst across her face as embarrassment settled in from not being able to find her words. “I want to.” She blurted out suddenly. “I’ve had issues in the past with intimacy because it makes me so uncomfortable and scared. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get your hopes up, I’m really sorry.” Harriet tightened her eyes shut, not wanting to meet the other girl’s disappointed face.

Gemma carefully took a hold of her hand which made Harriet flinch from the soft nature, “Hey. Look at me.” Harriet remained still, shaking her head softly. “We don’t have to do this,” Gemma’s voice was tender and sweet, it almost broke Harriet. 

“But I want to,” Harriet whispered out gently, knowing their faces were close. “I just-.”

Gemma cut her off with a peck on the lips, it tasted like pure sugar to Harriet. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the girl’s warm honey eyes welcoming her with reassurance. Gemma just gently cradled her face and continued to place short kisses to her face.

With each kiss, Harriet’s heart seemed to jump and hurt at the same time, only when the girl kissed the tip of her nose did she let out a bubbly laugh. 

“There she is,” Gemma teased very lightly as she laid another sweet peck to her cheekbone, “I missed that little giggle.”

All Harriet could think to do was smile at her, silently thanking her for understanding and making her feel better. Gemma seemed to understand as she took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Giving a gentle squeeze as a response. 

“You are stunning,” Gemma stated so effortlessly, placing another short kiss to her outer mouth. Harriet leaned in slowly, waiting for the other girl to push her back and call her a fairy or something. Just like Dudley always did. But she was just greeted with another kiss to her mouth this time, she fluttered her eyes closed in comfort as their sweet kiss never seemed to end.

Harriet finally had to pull back to catch her breath, Gemma wrapped her arms around her waist to keep their bodies close. “I liked that.” 

A slow forming smile appeared on the Slytherin’s face, “Yeah?”

Harriet giggled and nodded her head as she pushed her hair behind her ears, “Yeah. I really did.”

Gemma swayed softly as she still had the smile on her face, “Wanna go somewhere?”

“Where?” Her question wasn’t filled with fear, only curiosity.

A breathless laugh left the witch’s beautiful mouth, “I don’t know.” The smile on her bright face made Harriet giggle in response.

And with that, they were strolling down the hallways holding hands and with shy smiles. Soon they were dashing away from prowling cats not to get caught after curfew. Gemma quickly pulled her into an unused classroom to avoid a sickly cat with a smushed face. Harriet leaned up against the heavy wooden door as she looked over at Gemma.

She was greeted with a kiss to her lips which she welcomed greatly. Gemma threaded her hands through her messy hair and kept Harriet from shying away. Harriet wrapped her arms slowly around her, unsure of what to do. She enjoyed the feeling of the girl’s warm lips against her slightly cold ones, it seemed like she was warming her up slowly. 

Harriet jolted a bit when something wet hit her lips but relaxed when Gemma trailed her hands down to hold her loosely. She slightly parted her lips and felt her tongue touch hers, she opened her mouth more once she understood what she wanted. Harriet absentmindedly sucked on the other girl’s tongue which caused Gemma to moan quietly and press herself more into her.

After a bit of fumbling and mumbled apologizes, they found a rhythm to their kissing that both could contribute to. Harriet had to keep her head rested against the door so she could continue to think straight, the scent of her perfume, her tight grip on her, her tongue dancing around her mouth like it was meant to be there. The little noises that she made, her short breaths, it was all too good. They broke apart when their tongues untangled and their arms loosened their grip. 

Harriet avoided eye contact in fear that she would blush or say something stupid.

Gemma lightly brushed her hand against Harriet’s hot cheek, “That was,” she stopped for a moment to shake her head, attempting to find the right word.

“Great” Harriet finished for her with a smile. 

She nodded, “Yeah. Really great.” Harriet watched some fear creep into her eyes, “Was that too much? Did I overstep anything?” She backed away suddenly.

Harriet grabbed her hand quickly, “No! You didn’t do anything wrong! I would have said something I promise. I really liked it, like really liked it.” She rubbed her face nervously. 

Gemma looked relieved immediately, “Sorry I didn’t mean to do any of that.” The Slytherin was now the one gaining color across her face.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harriet shook her head, “I promise I liked it.” Gemma rubbed the back of her hand while staring at the floor. “Can we do that again sometime?”

“Really?” Gemma’s voice was light and soft. Harriet nodded eagerly in response, “Of course we can. Probably should be enough for tonight though, it’s quite late and we have classes tomorrow.”

As they were walking back to the Gryffindor dorm room which Gemma insisted she walked her back, Harriet never felt happier. This moment was comparable to the first time she rode a broom, made friends with Ron, or found out she had a godfather. She felt… normal for once. Kissing someone after curfew while running away from nosey cats was something she thought she never would be able to experience. She was able to act like a normal teenager for once, not worried about her title or her past. She was able to be comfortable with intimacy, granted a very small amount but before she couldn’t even think about truly kissing someone. 

The only thing she could think about next was to kiss this amazing girl once again. Right in the middle of an open corridor for anyone to see. And that’s just what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so soft and short but I quite like the idea. I promise to post more soon, I forgot how much I enjoy writing for this story and I truly missed it. <3


End file.
